pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Kibadda
Kibadda (キバッダ) is a normal Kibapon Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. Appearance Kibadda sports a white mask. His default cape color is maroon. He wields a spear and a shield. He also rides horses. Acquisition Kibadda is unlocked when Yarida reaches level 3. *When Kibadda reachs level 8, Pyokorider is unlocked. Evolve Forms Kibadda base form.png|No evolve form. Equipment Kibadda can use: *Spears, Horses and Shields by default. *Halberds at level 5. Uberhero Mode: Mad Charge :"Charge at foes at high speeds with a glowing mantle that boosts attack power. Hit hard, then back off!" *'Activate:' , then *'Combo:' During Mad Charge, Kibadda rushes up close to the enemy, scoring many hits, before falling back to the army every measure, like a normal Kibapon. This can deal out massive damage or status effects in a short amount of time, especially with the Class Skills Assault Hits 1-4 fully upgraded. Unlike the Kibapon Hero's The Destroyer in Patapon 2, Kibadda will always retreat after every attack, instead of constantly charging ahead. Upon activation, Kibadda will shout, "Sugetosshin! (スゲトッシン!)" and a neigh of a horse is heard while rampaging through enemies. Class Skills Assault Hits 1 Inflict extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked at level 5. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Assault Hits 2. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. Assault Hits 2 Superior skill to Assault Hits 1. Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Assault Hits 1. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Assault Hits 3. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. Assault Hits 3 Superior skill to Assault Hits 2. Inflict even more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Assault Hits 2. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Assault Hits 4. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. Assault Hits 4 Superior skill to Assault Hits 3. Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Assault Hits 3. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. Affected Class Skills Giddy Up 1 2-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 1 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Giddy Up 2 Superior to Giddy Up 1. 4-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 2 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Giddy Up 3 Superior to Giddy Up 2. 6-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 3 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Giddy Up 4 Superior to Giddy Up 3. 8-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 4 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 10% Uberhero only. Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 10 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 20% Uberhero only. Superior skill to Energy Field 10. Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%. Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 20 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 30% Uberhero only. Superior skill to Energy Field 20. Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%. Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 30 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 40% Uberhero only. Superior skill to Energy Field 30. Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%. Large boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 40 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 50% Uberhero only. Superior skill to Energy Field 40. Reduces melee damage by 50%. Huge boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 50 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Set Skills Kibadda originally equips two set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of three set skills. Lance Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 30% attack boost whilst using lances, or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Unlocked at level 8. Lance Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 50% attack boost whilst using lances, or a 25% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Unlocked at level 15 March Speed + Marching speed increases 20% when Fever strikes. Unlocked at level 25. *This set skill can only be used effectively in multiplayer. Using this in single player will not increase the marching speed of the Uberhero or the army. Peerless Fang Deals double damage to aerial foes, including those bounced briefly into the air due to knockback. Can only be learned by Uberhero. Unlocked at Level 32. Strategy *Like Kibapons in the first two games, Kibadda is weak when not in Fever Mode. Thankfully, reaching Fever is easier in Patapon 3, but over-reliance on Fever Cancelling to dodge the attacks of bosses will cause Kibadda to do minimal damage. *Kibadda is able to carry up to four pieces of equipment; a helm, a spear/halberd, a horse and a shield. **To counterbalance this, Kibadda can only equip three Set Skills maximum, meaning if you plan to use Kibadda as your main class you shouldn't worry much about developing other classes for their Set Skills. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Like Yumiyacha (Yumipon), Taterazay (Tatepon), Yarida (Yaripon), and Destrobo (Robopon), Kibadda is a regular Uberhero Patapon with visible hair and a mask that do not change as he levels up. He is also one of the few Uberheroes that have their unit type in their name. *The Marching Speed+ Set Skill is useless for Ton as Kibadda, as he cannot be played with in multiplayer. *The quote from the official Patapon 3 North America Website refers that Kibadda can ride Warhorses (War Stallions), but in-game, he can't. Only Pyokorider can. *If you equip Grass Grower (Pyokorider) and Natural Disaster (Tondenga) on VS mode, all foes will go down and can't attack except Slogturtle and those who have Peerless Deer. *Attack speed doesn't affect Kibadda's Uberhero Mode, but quicker attack movement speed and distance between the enemy can give you the maximum amount of hits from your weapon. *Kibadda and Pyokorider are one of the few classes in the game in which their attack speed can be affected by Class Skills. *Kibadda is the only Uberhero whose Peerless Set Skill is not named after his weapon/hero attribute. This is more likely because 'kiba' not only means 'horse rider' but also 'fang' in Japanese. This also fits his mask color and somewhat his mask design. *Kibadda can reach damage over 99999 by equipping the Alldemonium Shield Gallery Image_1079.png|Kibadda wielding the Ice Lance and Ice Shield and riding Sibericus the Frosty Kibadda.jpg Kibbada.png|Kibadda. Kibadda.PNG Tonaskibadda.jpg|Ton as a Kibadda es:Kibadda Category:Patapon 3 Category:Uberhero Category:Units Category:Yarida-Based Category:Patapon 3 Units